


Nsfw art for the penumbra podcast ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by SomeoneElseYouKnow



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneElseYouKnow/pseuds/SomeoneElseYouKnow
Summary: just a reminder not to open this if you're in public, its right there and its not words





	Nsfw art for the penumbra podcast ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy one first  
> dom/sub-y one second, if you want to avoid it  
> also there is an [amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769419?view_adult=true) inspired by the first one (what? i know i'm still not over it)


End file.
